


Komplementy

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, clint barton - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Natasza nie lubi komplementów, ale te od Clinta nie są aż tak złe.





	Komplementy

**Author's Note:**

> Zalecany soundtrack: Ryan Adams - Wonderwall

 W świadomości zarówno przełożonych, jak i swoich przyjaciół, funkcjonowali jako idealny duet zabójców. Może w ich drużynie byli bogowie, nadludzie i mutanty, ale gdy współpracowali, mało ktoś mógł się z nimi równać. I nie chodziło tu nawet o umiejętności, a o latami budowane zaufanie, przy którym wszelakie „ulepszenia" czy to broni, czy nawet ciał, były niczym.

Zabawny był więc fakt, że tak naprawdę rzadko się do siebie odzywali. Nie żeby któremuś to przeszkadzało, wiele informacji przekazywali sobie niewerbalnie, gestem, uśmiechem, krótkim acz wymownym spojrzeniem. Potrafili siedzieć obok siebie i godzinami milczeć, więc może z boku wyglądaliby na całkowicie sobie obcych ludzi, ale oni wiedzieli swoje.

Czasem zastanawiała się nad ich relacją i była przekonana, że oddałaby za niego życie bez chwili zastanowienia. Dał jej tak wiele i możliwe że nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nawet ktoś taki jak ona, może zaznać w życiu poczucia bezpieczeństwa, a także znaleźć miejsce, dom, do którego mogła wracać. Otrzymała to wszystko i wiele, wiele więcej. Ale Clint dał jej też coś zupełnie bezcennego – zrozumienie.

Natasza mogła być piękna, ale była to tylko otoczka. Skorupka, która sprawiła, że stała się wręcz idealnym mordercą. Asasyn w ciele filigranowej kobiety. Komplementy dotyczące jej wyglądu kojarzyły się jej tylko z sinymi ustami trupów i oczami o wywróconych białkach. Wiedział o tym. Nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała, ale przecież nie musiała, rozumieli się bez słów, ich myśli wędrowały po nierozrywalnej nici porozumienia.

Więc mimo tego, że Clint definitywnie nie należał do wylewnych gości, przy każdym spotkaniu słyszała od niego:

 

_Liczę się z twoimi przekonaniami i je szanuję._

_Jesteś ważna, nawet jeśli myślisz inaczej._

_Cieszę się, że przeżyłem na tyle długo, żeby cię poznać._

_Nie męczę się z tobą tak jak z innymi ludźmi._

_Przywracasz mi wiarę w ludzkość._

 

Większość tych wypowiedzi zbywała kpiącym uśmieszkiem, żartem lub milczeniem. Ale był taki jeden moment, każdy z nas taki ma. Ta chwila gdy jesteś tak przemęczony, że pękasz przy oddychaniu. Wypowiedział kilka słów i wtedy coś w Nataszy się rozpadło. Nie obchodziło jej to, że oboje byli cali we krwi, swojej, cudzej, kto by na to spamiętał? Po prostu przylgnęła do niego, tak jakby był jej respiratorem, czymś krytycznie niezbędnym do życia. Wczepiła ubrudzone czerwienią palce w materiał jego kurtki i rozpłakała się jak dziecko.

Przecież Clint nie mógł tak myśleć, przecież nie był kompletnym idiotą, to musiało być kłamstwo, jakiś skutek uboczny po praniu mózgu.

Tylko, że Clint nie myślał. On był pewny. Gładził ją po włosach, milcząc, bo żadne słowo nie było im teraz potrzebne. Znał ją, zrozumiał ją już dawno temu i to na wylot.

Wiedział więc, jak piękną duszę miała.


End file.
